


Prince Thor and the Barmaid

by microwave



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Prince Thor and the Barmaid

从前，有一位酒馆老板。他长着红头发和红胡子，有着常常被当作巨人的庞大体型。他没有学者的渊博，也没有诗人的机智。他不会唱歌，也不懂欣赏艺术。他唯一知道的事就是如何把酒馆事务打理得井井有条，连最挑剔的客人都找不出毛病来。

酒馆坐落在阿斯加德大陆的边缘，是离皇城最远的角落。许多住在皇城里的阿斯加德人终其一生也没听过这个地方的名字。那些身份没有尊贵到有资格走彩虹桥的异界商人和旅者，则会乘着船由星辰之海而来，从这里登陆，踏上阿斯加德的土地。

有一天，酒馆里来了位少女，她有一双晨雾中的诺恩森林般的眼睛。据说她来自皇城。她不愿遵从父母的意志嫁给一位年长的贵族，于是逃了出来，一路向北渡过河流，爬过雪山，穿过森林，最终来到了大陆尽头，推开了酒馆那扇橡木大门。

老板看见少女的第一眼，他那颗如石木头般顽钝的心上就开出了朵花来。他突然能从夜莺的歌声中听出了快乐，从酒馆后那片鸢尾花里闻到幸福的香气。少女要再次上路那天，老板拦在了门口，朗读了他搜刮了所有懂得的词汇写出来的情书。

于是少女留了下来。许多年以后，他们有了一个可爱的女儿，取名为Iris（伊莉丝）。

伊莉丝继承了母亲的一切，圆圆的小脸，清澈的绿眼睛，柔顺的红棕色卷发。自打伊莉丝会走路起，她就在酒馆里跑上跑下，给客人端酒，用扫把清理楼梯，在厨房炖肉汤。

伊莉丝没有上过学。在阿斯加德城里的孩子到学院接受教育的年纪，她却在诺恩森林里乱跑，要么就是在和汤勺和炉火打交道。她好奇的天性把身边所有东西都变成了她的老师。她和过路的客人学会了精灵和矮人的语言，和林中的魔法生物学会了辨别植物，从中挑出最好的食材。她脑袋里装满了九界的故事、秘不外传的菜谱以及混乱的知识，一双巧手会烹饪清洁、缝补制衣和绘画雕刻。人人都说她会成为比她父亲更好的旅店老板。

然而，伊莉丝年轻的心似乎总在躁动不安。诺恩森林另一头的皇城是否如人们所说的那般繁华？星海彼岸的世界又是什么样子？

酒馆的客人来来去去，有些是隔三差五就要路过此地的猎人和商人，大部分是只寻找一个落脚之处的过路者。

在这么多客人之中，伊莉丝也有偏爱的。

近年来酒馆有了位新的常客，是来自皇城的贵族剑士，名叫范达尔。他长相英俊潇洒，举止风度翩翩，身上穿的总是款式讲究的衣衫，轻易从其他粗人之中脱颖而出。伊莉丝很少见到如此干净优雅的客人，从一开始就好感顿生。他讲话彬彬有礼，常用甜蜜的赞美让伊莉丝心花怒放。

听说范达尔是一路穿过诺恩森林来到这里的，伊莉丝很是惊讶。诺恩森林中的一草一木似乎都有自己的意志，整座森林就如巨大的活物一般。其中蛰伏着许多魔法生物，大多是无害的，但如果遭到无知之人的骚扰也会变得相当危险。其实最令人苦恼的是森林复杂的地形，稍不留神走错一步就有被困其中的风险，连伊莉丝这样在森林边长大的孩子都不敢深入其中。来自其他国度的旅者是生活所迫才不得不硬着头皮穿越森林去到皇城，而本来就居住在那里、生活安逸优越的阿斯加德人很少会到边境来。

范达尔是很勇敢很特别的人。伊莉丝这么认为。

他通常是自己一个人来，有时会带上他的朋友，沃斯塔格和霍根，偶尔还有一个女战士，希芙。

这群人虽性格各异，但都很有魅力，和他们相处总是相当愉悦。因此伊莉丝自然认为阿斯加德城里人都如此可爱，对皇城的向往又增加几分。

自从范达尔成为常客，伊莉丝就养成了习惯，一旦有美食美酒就下意识地保留一份下来，好等范达尔来的时候给他们尝一尝。

伊莉丝确实有私心。只要是她喜欢的人，她总会无底线地对他们好。

酒馆里有位吟游诗人，他的名字叫波吉欧，是个富有学识的冒险家，听说他师承诗歌之神布拉吉本人。

波吉欧来到这里不久就成了伊莉丝最好的朋友。有时候伊莉丝无底洞般的好奇心会令人厌烦，但正好波吉欧的耐心是无限的。受惠于伊莉丝喜欢照顾人的天性，他再也没饿过肚子受过寒，房间里总有美酒和鲜花相伴。

伊莉丝最喜欢询问的是：爱情是什么？

诗人的故事中总有它的存在，来买醉的客人总是有一颗因它受伤的心。

波吉欧拿出了许多解释，然而没有一个令她满意。

诗人看了看柜台后的老板娘，又看了看厨房里忙碌的老板，说：为何不去问问你父母？

伊莉丝摇摇头，扬起下巴，说：他们怎么会懂这么浪漫的东西呢？要我真去问了，肯定又要说我胡思乱想，叫我去把院子打扫干净。你就不能直接告诉我吗？

诗人说：那我再给你讲个故事。

伊莉丝说：我不想再听故事了，我想要答案。

诗人说：答案只能由你自己找到，时间到了你就明白了。

伊莉丝说：要等到什么时候？

诗人说：可能是明天，也可能是永远。

伊莉丝说：你们这些诗人可真讨厌，说一百句话就好像一句都没说。

范达尔的下一次到访，带来了一位新的朋友。

这位朋友和其他阿斯加德人一样气宇非凡，甚至比伊莉丝见过的任何人都要高贵。他裹着一件鲜红色的斗篷，那头金发衬得酒馆里的一切都显得黯淡无光。

其他人叫他索尔，伊莉丝没花多久就把这个名字和阿斯加德的索尔王子联系了起来。她兴奋地跑到后院对着森林大叫了一声，因为这是她第一次见到一位活生生的王子。

王子很年轻，习惯成为人群中的焦点。他一直在抱怨，说如果他有神锤在手，那些卑鄙的黑暗精灵根本别想近他的身。

和往常一样，如果来了有趣的客人，伊莉丝就会给扫把念从森林女巫那里学来的魔咒，让它自行打扫卫生，好让她有更多时间待在大厅听听客人们谈天。

吟游诗人波吉欧今天唱的是时下最流行的一部英雄史诗。他站在炉火边演奏着鲁特琴，眼睛却在观察伊莉丝，她跑来跑去给客人倒酒，注意力却一直黏在范达尔那一桌。

当看到伊莉丝专注听索尔王子讲话，把酒倒得满出了杯子，波吉欧拨弄了两下琴弦，改唱一曲经典的爱情赞美诗。

范达尔的朋友们和索尔王子成了大厅里待到最晚的客人，伊莉丝把所有能想到的美食花样都展示了一遍。他们尽了兴，留在楼上的客房过了夜。

伊莉丝本以为索尔王子的到访是偶然的一次奇遇，没想到过几天他又一次出现在酒馆门口。

这一次，只有他自己一人。

这是一个阿斯加德少见的暴风雨天气，酒馆没有什么客人。伊莉丝在大厅里清理银器。前一个晚上有一群霜巨人来过，伊莉丝不太喜欢他们，因为他们酒量很差，一激动就会把银器冻在桌上，几天才能化开——除非用上女巫的清洁剂。

有一个人闯了进来，走到了柜台边。他的身影挡住了烛光，屋内又暗了些。伊莉丝抬头望去，只见那人浑身滴水，金发都浸湿成了一缕缕。他身后背着把战斧，标志性的红斗篷上布满了破洞，想必是和林中的荆棘纠缠了一番。

“索尔王子？！”伊莉丝惊讶道。

“请务必叫我索尔就好。”

伊莉丝让他到火炉边歇脚，念了个咒把弄湿的地板清理干净了。她拿来一条干毛巾，让他擦干头发。

“这种天气路过这里，想必是有很重要的事？”

“不，这里就是我的目的地。”他的眼睛里映照着炉火的光，“我是来找你的。”

“找我？”伊莉丝慌了。

“你到底往酒里加了什么？”

“什么也……也没有！”伊莉丝心都提到了嗓子眼，“只……只是一些能够使人放松的草药！我发誓绝对没有任何副作用！”

“真的没有？”他一脸严肃，就像抓到窃贼的治安官。

“我……我不知道啊……又没有客人抱怨过……”伊莉丝大概马上就要哭出来了。

“我要抱怨。你的酒副作用就是太好喝了，我没有一刻不在想。”他沉寂了一会观察伊莉丝脸上的表情，然后大笑出来。

伊莉丝这才反应过来这个不正经的王子在逗她玩呢。“上次的酒已经卖完了，新酿的水果酒你想试试看吗？”

“我很荣幸。”

伊莉丝端了酒壶拿了杯子，回到火炉边。索尔的斗篷已经在火边烤干了，上面的破洞变得更加显眼。

“我帮你补一补吧，王子可不能这样回皇城去。”

索尔谢过了她，脱下了斗篷，露出了穿在里面的黑色无袖皮甲。别看他脸蛋漂亮得和小姑娘似的，身体发育却跑在了同龄人前面。伊莉丝呆呆地盯着他手臂弯曲时鼓起的大块肱二头肌，忍了又忍才没伸手去摸。

“森林的路很难走吧？”伊莉丝靠近了火光，手中针线穿过了昂贵的布料，合上了裂口。

“我……要是有妙尔尼尔就可以直接飞过来了！”

“你总是在提的这个妙尔尼尔到底是什么东西？”

“是一把战锤，所向披靡的武器！”

“你为什么不用它？”

“哼，只有它认为有资格的人才能举起它。你敢相信吗？我这些年东奔西跑，就是为了寻找一把锤子的认可。我打败了那么多凶残的敌人，杀了那么多巨人和魔怪，但那把破锤子就是一动不动！”

“听起来脾气还真不小。”

“我注定会得到它的！到时候那些弱小的荆棘可就阻拦不了我了！”

伊莉丝不赞同地摇摇头，“你无法打败森林。”

“你说什么？”年轻气盛的王子最听不得的就是这句话，他当即站了起来，斧子已经拿在了手上。

伊莉丝吓得退了一步，“我……我不是那个意思……听我解释可以吗？”

索尔深吸一口气，坐回了原位。

“你不能用武力强行让一切屈服于你，更多的时候我们靠的是尊重。”伊莉丝大胆说出这句话，手死死揪着裙摆，手心已经汗湿了。

“也不是没有道理。”他喝了一口酒，放松了下来。

伊莉丝有种刚才在生死边缘走了一遭的感觉。“我去厨房忙了！”说完她转身跑开了。

伊莉丝胆子小，也几乎没有武力，但不是个会甘心被欺负的人。她从放围裙的篮子底下拿出个盒子，打开后里面躺着一块紫色的石头。

她把石头捏在掌中，默默祈祷着这一次能变成一只巨大的老虎——就像她第一次使用一样。

她念出了咒语。一阵紫罗兰色的轻烟升起，魔法石头落在了一旁。刚才的小姑娘已经消失不见了，取而代之的是一只短腿绿眼睛的长毛猫。

“喵——”伊莉丝想尖叫，开口却是嗲嗲的猫叫。

救命啊为什么！！到底是哪一步出了问题！！

伊莉丝大喊着，但在旁人听来就是一声声猫咪撒娇般的叫声。

一下子变成一只用四肢行走的小动物，她还适应不过来。她慌慌张张地跑向房间，却在大厅里一把被人捞了起来。

“哟，看看这是谁家的小朋友？”

她被捏着后颈，四个爪子在空中无谓地划着，面前是索尔那张放大了的俊脸。

可恶，真想往他脸上来一下！

伊莉丝还是没忍心。就算想变成老虎也不过是想吓他一跳看看他出糗的样子，要伤害人她可下不了手。

于是她被索尔抱到了腿上。他可真有力气，她趴在那儿一动也不敢动。他摸猫的手法很是熟练，渐渐的她放松了下来，感到一阵舒服的睡意。

不知过了多久，伊莉丝再一次睁眼，发现她还躺在索尔怀里呢。

但是——她不知道什么时候变回了人类形态。

她吓得大叫起来。

“冷静点，猫小姐。”索尔带着恶劣的笑意说道。

“你干什么！”

“我倒想问这个问题呢？为什么我的猫猫好好的就变成了一个人？”

“怎么就是你的猫猫了！”

“你还是做猫比较可爱，能变回去吗？”

伊莉丝红着脸跳了起来，“你这个无赖！”

“怎么是我无赖？明明是你坐在我腿上不肯下来。”

听到这，伊莉丝眼睛红了。

“不是吧，这就要哭了？女孩子真麻烦。”

“我爸爸说不能坐在男人腿上。”女孩抽抽嗒嗒的，好像刚犯了巨大的错误，“他说，如果破例坐了一次，以后就会被迫坐一百次。我不要坐在那些霜巨人的腿上……哇……”

“别哭。”年轻的王子一改吊儿郎当的姿态，变得严肃起来。他拉着伊莉丝的手，说道：“要是有不长眼的家伙敢强迫你，你就来找我。我保证追到天涯海角也要砍了他的头。”

伊莉丝一下子没声了，“砍头……砍头就算了……好可怕。”

“这是威慑力，你懂吗？尽管告诉他们，你是索尔王子保护的人。”

“好，好……谢谢你……”

“不用客气。我们是朋友了，不是吗？”

“嗯？”她不明所以地回应道。

伊莉丝的心又一次不规律地加速跳动了起来。不是因为害怕，也不是出于紧张，这是她从来没有体验过的一种味道，好像有些酸楚，又好像有些发麻。


End file.
